A Duelist's Knife
by Krylancelo
Summary: Set in Duelist Kingdom. Maximillion Pegasus messes things up when it's revealed that Yugi Muto is his nephew. Yugi gets kidnapped and trained by his dad, Jei. It's up to everyone else to save Yugi and help his grampa wake up from his coma.
1. Default Chapter

Disclamer: Non-owner of Yu-Gi-Oh. Nor of other show, it's a surprise member!  
  
" Now it' my turn! And I play the Dark Magician in attack mode!" Yelled Yugi as he played the card that took out Pegasus' final and last resourt.   
" And I combine it with the dark Pendant card, raising his attack power to 3000, and since the field is already an increase for dark cards his attack strength goes to 4200! Strong enough to take out the Blue Eyes White Dragon that you stole from Kaiba, and to take out your remaining life points. Your finished, Maximillion Pegasus!"  
Yugi/Yami's card took out the Blue Eyes White Dragon from the field, and took Pegasus' life points to zero. He heard his friends clapping in the back ground and a happy, smug, and satisfied smile crossed his lips.  
" I've won." He whispered as his eyes rested on Pegasus' shocked face.  
His voice gained strength and his eyes became harsh. " Now! No more of your games Pegasus. Release my grandfather's soul, and bring the Kaiba brother's back to their bodies."  
Pegasus' eye narrowed and his Millenium eye flashed. Two minuets of silence passed, then three surprised people ran into the room.  
" Yugi!" Gramps whispered and fresh tears escaped his eyes as he saw what his grandson had done.  
" Big Brother! I'm free!" Yelled Mokuba as he went to his older brother and hugged him for all he was worth.  
" Mokuba." Seto whispered hollowly, as his hands slowly wrapped around his brother. His eyes then found Yugi, who had reverted back to himself when the duel was finally over.   
Seto's eyes glazed over, but a small smile graced his lips.   
" Thank you, Yugi." He whispered, then he hugged his bro with renewed strength.  
  
  
" Now we can finally leave this place." Bakura said as the group was at the doors to the exit of Pegasus' castle.  
" Yeah. And I'm 3 million dollars richer too." Said Joey, all smiles.  
Yugi's grampa then walked past his grandson and said he really wanted some fresh air. He was the first one out of the castle and smiled when he heard the birds chirping outside.  
Inside the exit doors Yugi was about to walk out but then felt Joey's hand on his shoulder.  
" Yugi. I, I'm really happy about your decision. Thank you." He said, and he was happy to see Yugi's eyes shine.  
" Your welcome Joey. And maybe I can meet your little sister once the operation is done."  
" Wow! I know she'd like to meet you, Yuge. I think that'd be great!"  
  
" Yeah. We'll I think that is stupid. Because your not leaving."  
Said a man who now blocked the entrance.  
" Hey! Who are you to stop us?" Asked Tristan.   
" He's my brother." Said Pegasus, who walked in, blocking the other exit.  
" Your brother." Mai said, her eyes widening in shock.  
They do lool similar, she thought. The white hair and amber eyes and the presence of something not quite right.   
" You have a brother?" asked Joey, " Then you should know how important the family is to us all. Don't you have a heart ya nutcase?!"  
" Oh of course I do, little Joey. But you and your friends are not leaving. I want control. Control of the best duelest and of the company of Kaiba."  
" Well thats not happening, because my brother will stop you. He will win against you, you weird old man!" Yelled Mokuba, who hid behing his brother.  
  
Yugi Muto walked to the door that the 'brother' blocked. He whispered so no one else would hear.  
" Let the others go. I-I'll stay here in their place if you do."  
Yugi's millenium puzzle flashed, but he surpressed the spirit within it.  
His eyes met with the one eye of the man before him. The other was covered by an eye patch. That man nodded, and grabbed hold of Yugi's collar and held a knife with a gold hilt at his throat.  
" Children of duels, leave of your little King dies." His harsh voice said.  
  
" What!" Joey yelled his eyes full of shock.  
" Don't you dare! Man, this can't be happening." Tristian said, and he had to reach out to keep Joey from moving.  
" No man. We can't. He might hurt Yugi even more. Let's just leave and we'll come back."  
" But Tristian." Joey whined, clearly not liking this idea as he saw the pain that was in Yugi's eyes.  
" Mutt! We'll get Yugi back, on my honor we will." Said Seto, and he winced when he saw the amount of pain that flashed again through Yugi's eyes.  
Tea was crying, and Bakura in shock.  
" I can't believe this is happening to him." Tea whispered, her voice breaking as she looked again at her friend.  
" L-lets go. We can't do anything at the moment. You know we will all come back, right Yugi?" Asked Mai, her hands were clenched in anger as she looked at the man who held her new friend.  
" Ye. Yeah. I I I know." Yugi said, but the words were a struggle.   
  
  
" I can't understand why that maniac wants to keep Yugi. Hey, so Gramps do you know who that freaky freak of a Millenium nutcase's brother is. He had white, short hair, a eye patch over one eye, the other was this weird gold, amber color, and he was really scarred up. That freak is gonna give me nightmares." Said Joey as he and the others, including Grampa, sat or stood outside the main entrance of Pegasus' castle.  
" So, Mr. Muto, do you know why that knife weilding weirdo would just keep Yugi, and not go after anyone else?" Asked Tristian.  
Yugi's grandfather remained immobule, and his eyes stared blankly out into open space.  
" What's with Yugi's grampa, Tea? Do you know if he is okay?" Tristian asked, a bit of worry was lacing his voice.  
Tea stood in her spot, still looking at the door. She shook her head, and more tears fell down her face.  
" We've got to find a way to get him out of there." Mai said, as she brushed some bangs out of her face and looked at the very angry, yet worried Joey. She almost felt sorry for the guy.  
  
Inside the castle:  
" Brother, why did you let the rest go? Why didn't you follow my orders!!!" Pegasus snidley asked, he wasn't to happy. " Why did you only keep him?" He asked, and he pointed a strong hand at the boy who the man had finally let go of.  
" Why? Because of my since of fun!" Said the man, his only eye glinted painfully in the light.  
Pegasus sighed, " Well, if that's it. Then his soul is mine!" His Millenium eye flashed and his hair flew out of the way. The only thing that stopped him was his brother shaking his head back and forth.  
" No, you brother, will not!"  
Pegasus' eye narrowed and he barely stopped the transfer in time. Yugi breathed out a sigh of relief, as his hold of the floor lessened a little bit.  
The knife man walked up to the boy he had thrown to the floor and slashed his exposed back with his knife.  
Yugi winced, but his cry was out done by Pegasus' laugh.  
That same knife, with a hilt of gold with a eye of Ra in the hilt, when to Yugi's cheek and slashed.  
" Any real reason for that distraction?" Asked Pegasus, though his eye glowed with amusment. He didn't think Yugi could stand much more of this.  
" I like having my son with his soul." Said the man, his eye dead serious.  
Pegasus' eye widened, " Your son! But that would mean..."  
" Yes, you're related. We're one, a family." He said, his mouth was in a smug smile at his brother's pained look. Gotta do that more often, he though.  
" No you don't." Pegasus retorted, but then he walked to Yugi and grabbed his bleeding face in his grasps.  
" Never expected to have to keep you alive, especially for so ridicullious a reson. A nephew, not exacltly a charming concept, but well, " He shrugged his shoulders, " Can't do anything about it, can I?"  
He looked at his brother, " Who was it with?"  
His brother smiled crokedly, " Would you be offended if I said it was Cecilia?" He asked, his manner seemed off-handed, even to Yugi who gasped when Pegasus's hand gripped much tighter.  
" It would offend me greatly." Pegasus said, his teeth clenched in anger.  
" Oh it's so? Malye is her name." The man stated, a small smile of bliss tugging at his lips.  
" May-le? Wasn't she Cecilia's best friend, the woman who got married...  
SHE MARRIED YOU?" Pegasus shouted, his mouth dropped in shock.  
" Yes, she married me, and we had Yugi."   
" I never would have believed my little brother Jei would marry Mayle." Pegasus said, and his eye glowed as his mind explored the possibilities this could bring.  
  
  
Krylancelo"  
My first YU-GI-Oh fic. Guess which other show it is with. Review and apprecitate the fun thats to come. Au revoir! (Goodbye!)  
If you want more, then say so! 


	2. Snakes glisten like a blade

" Your wife was Mayle?" Asked Pegasus. The lavish walls of the castle were blue with a white railing in the balcony area. The trio had relocated their whereabouts to that area.  
" Yes, she is. The best friend of your love, poetic eh?" Asked Jei.  
" Oh hardly." Said Pegasus dryly. " What was your marraige like?"  
" Oh it was just bloody untill you came and ruined everything."  
Pegasus' eyebrows went up in total surprise as his eye widened and the Millenium eye shined. " What did I do?"   
  
" Can someone tell me what's going on here. You can't be my uncle, that, that just isn't right!" Yelled Yugi as he sat on the blue carpeted floor. The blood that ran down his face reminded his father of tears. Yugi's father laughed, and felt happy to delay the answer to his brother's question.  
" Crying for something boy. You might want to go up a notch, I don't think the dead quite heard you." Jei said, his voice like a desert wasteland. He walked up to his son and grasped the boy once more by the collar of his white shirt. Yugi's jacket was lazily pulled off him, and tossed aside.  
Jei but his face close to his son's. Yugi's eyes widened, but he remained silent. The white haired man with the eye patch laughed, but his eye was without merryment.   
" You've barely grown, and two years have elapsed. Why do you continue to duel? Isn't that standard way boring."  
" I- what?" yugi said, stumbling over his own words.  
" Anorak, Yugi. Don't you remember it?" When he heard no answer out of his son, his eye narrowed, and his voice became as venomus as a posinous snake's leathal bite. " Do I have to reteach it, boy?" He asked, shaking Yugi on the last sylable on the last word to emphsize his point.  
Yugi's eyes were filled with fear and distain, " No father, I remember it well."  
" Good."  
  
" Well wasn't that heart warming. Can we get to something a little more exciting, like throwing the boy in a snake pit?" Pegasus asked, his patience thinning. " Nay to that, brother. I'll be snake enough to please your need." Jei replied in an icy tone.  
  
Meanwhile outside:  
" We want to get back in, you big doufus!" Exclaimed Joey, who was currently talking to Kimo, one of the castle guards.  
" No can do, brat. Master Pegasus gave specific orders not to let a loser like you and your friends in." The spiked haired man replied.  
" WHAT! Then how do we help Yugi!" He yelled, almost on the verge of a small metal breakdown. Seto walked up behing him and said, "What's with the change of heart, mutt? I ddn't think you cared about Yugi that much. I think it would be best if you calmed down." Silently he thought, this jerk's scaring Mokuba, I need to shut him up.  
" Why you! How can you be so cold. Who knows what horrors that Pegasus and his brother could be doing to Yugi. Don't you even care, he fought for you to, y'know."  
" Sure mutt. I know that but I-"  
Bakura's alter ego cut him off. " Shut up you two. The billionaire gave me an idea, I'll use my bodies' card to make this insect change his tune." Almost everyones eyes widend, wondering what that nutcase was taliking about. It then dawned on Tristian and he looked a little scared, "N-not the cards again like when we found Mokuba. Right?"  
Alter Bakura smiled, " Oh sorry Tristian. I'm just going to try this now." He wasn't really sorry, and his deadly eyes told Tristian exactly that. Bakura held up the card of choice and his Millenium Necklace flashed. A odd woman with wings now stood in front of them and went into Kimo who looked as if he was having a chaotic spasam.   
" What'd you do to him, Bakura?" Asked Tristan, his eyes looking at Kimo in shock as the big man opened the castle doors. Alter Bakura's eyes looked devious, " Oh," he said, " Just something I'm going to be enjoying for a long time."  
  
Krylancelo: I liked the reviews, so thanks. I know Yugi's dad seems a little off, but bit by bit I'll get his character going. I'll write more soon, but a few suggestions for direction would be fun. Bye! I like evil Bakura and Yugi! 


	3. A Duelist's Hand

Maximillion's thoughts as he looked at little Yugi.  
  
This boy here. My nephew, my blood. What a tantalizingly, sickening thought.   
He looked up at his brother, and his eye narrowed in anger.  
It's all his fault! Why was I cursed with such misfortune. The worst part is I can't even read Jei's mind. All I see is wounds, blood, and thoughts that shake even my core.  
  
He looked back at Yugi and spoke, " Crying again? Don't those tears ever stop? And I thought that after your run in with your alter ego you would have gained a little backbone. Make your move!"  
  
Yugi was currently in a dueling arena in the shadow realm, dueling Pegasus. He had refused to let his alter ego out and that was the only thing he was grateful for. He currently was looking at his deck and his hands were smeared with a red substance that stung.   
  
He felt another surge in his form, and almost cursed his millennium puzzle's protective streak. " I'll be fine, pharaoh." He whispered, more to himself than to the other.   
Pegasus twirled his hair idily, " Make your move, Yugi boy." He said, smiling mavolently.  
" Sure." Yugi whispered, and he threw his summon skull in attack mode. He then yelled out, his voice strong, but his eyes were filled with fear. " Summon Skull attack the Toon Alligator!"  
The attack hit dead on, and Pegasus screamed, not from the after blast but from the immediate pain. He stood at his spot, gasping for breath, one of his lungs had been sliced, and he felt miserable. He slowly stood up straighter than before. His eye was angry. He didn't like the pain.  
" I'm going to make you pay for that." He whispered. Then little Yugi screamed, the card Pegasus had drawn over did his skull and the attack of 2900 helped his life points fall to zero.  
  
The two hour duel had finally ended, with Pegasus the winner. The seemingly old man staggered down from his platform, clutching his chest and wheezing. He looked over to his opponent's area and a smile formed on his face. Yugi was laying on the ground, a black, bottomless area that was the shadow realm. His face was white and he was not breathing. "That'll teach you to know your cards a bit more, and to become more than what you appear." Pegasus whispered. His eye widened when he heard what he thought was impossible.  
"I already know how!" Yugi whispered as he blacked out from the pain.   
  
"Giving him a lesson, brother. Tsk, tsk. He knows the rules and knows how to keep it up, he might loose the match, but he's one of the few that can stay alive. He won't die so easily, he has my blood and stamina, after all." Jei said as he leaned on a block of wood that floated aimlessly around.  
" Then what do you suppose I should teach him?" The millennium eye keeper asked as he looked with ditrust at the dark stained man that stood before him. Jei's mouth widened with dark fun, " Oh, just how to make that Puzzle useful."   
" The-the Millennium Puzzle!"   
" Yes, this." He said, holding it up. His block had passed by Yugi, and it had been easy picking. He then roughly shook it around, and threw it out into the abyss that was it's realm.  
" I wonder if the boy can find it."  
  
  
The castle:  
" Man, I can't believe that we got lost again. Why did that smug idiot want to split up? What a dumb idea." Said Tristian as he trekked through the halls with Bakura behind him.  
" He is pretty dumb, he can't use my alter's shadow powers, nor can he do anything useful if he is protecting that whinny little brother of his." Bakura said, as he watched his card of change get a once loyal guard to turn against Pegasus, and open the door leading to a arena. Tristian's left eyebrow shot up, and he asked, " What do you mean, about Mokuba?"   
" Just that Kaiba would be mostly a hindrance if he has to watch out for the safety of his brother so much." Bakura said.  
Tristian said, " Hmm. I guess so. Anyways we got to go find Yugi, maybe this door will lead to a few clues." Tristian opened the door, and saw dark, red spots on the floor.   
" Blood."  
There was a puddle.  
  
  
Krylancelo note: Could it be Yugi's or could it be Jei's. Joey and the others don't have help so it might just be theirs. See ya! Please review! 


	4. A Motive we don't understand

Yugi Muto awoke to find himself alone with the darkness.  
Where am I? He thought, and he slowly pulled himself into a sitting position. He then turnt his head to the left and saw a small, gold, glimmering item in the distance. He clutched at his shirt and slowly stood up.  
I wish I had my Millennium Puzzle. Things have become so complicated.  
He put his head down and looked at the long expanse of darkness that accompanied it.   
Things would have never turnt out this way if father hadn't left. Mother would still be here, she'd still be alive and life would be happy! I need to find a way out of here. I hope the others ...  
I hope they have left the island. This is my problem. I have to face the blades of this family myself.  
  
Again he looked to his left and saw that glimmering item.   
Could it be my Millennium Puzzle? He thought, but then it winked out, right before his eyes. His eyes lowered again, " I guess not."  
He clutched his tattered shirt again, and slowly undid the buckle around his neck. It was cut and had his blood on it. He threw it to the ground and his breathing became a bit easier to control. He looked to his right this time, and was shocked to see an even darker expanse of land.   
What kind of place is this? He thought. He then started to undo another buckle that was hurting him. He noticed something was caught on his belt. It was a dagger with a gold hilt and a dark, brown sheaft.   
" Who could have put that there?" He whispered, but he already knew the answer to that question in his heart. His eyes narrowed in determination.  
" I will beat Pegasus the next time! I will. I will master the game of Anorak. No matter how much of my blood is spilled, I will win!" He almost yelled his words with a confidence that rocked the shadow realm.  
  
The castle:  
" Hold it right there, Pegasus!" Yelled Joey, who had burst into the main room of the castle moments before. Tea, Mai, and the Kaiba brothers had followed, and Tristian watched calmly from his view point in the balcony. He then turnt to face Bakura who was readying a card to attack Pegasus with. Just as he was about to activate it a figure tackled him from behind, and the force of it threw alter Bakura over the balcony's edge.  
" Bakura!" Tristian yelled, his face swallowed in shock. His calm facade was now gone, and a dark anger was in his eyes. He looked at the attacker who was slowly getting up, and charged.  
Down on the ground floor, Joey had a rude awakening as Bakura's limp body fell right on top of him. He was knocked out cold. Tea could hear Pegasus' mavolent laugh as she ran to check up on her injured friends. Seto's brother hid behind him, and Kaiba looked at Pegasus with cold eyes of distrust. Not anger, as Mai did, but with enough emotion to know that he defiantly blamed Pegasus for all wrong doings that were going on in the island.  
" Don't look at me like that. Tsk, tsk. The Kaiba brothers are such sore losers, and have no sense of theatrical delight. You didn't think that display was funny?" Asked Pegasus with a bemused smile on his lips.  
" Y-your sick, Pegasus!" Yelled Tea as she looked up at the man. Mokuba shouted his own remark by saying that his taste in clothing was stupid. Pegasus ignored them and looked at the almost weeping, young, duelist, called Mai.  
" Your not having fun either, I take it?" He asked. a hint of sadness in his voice.  
Mai's eyes narrowed and she shook her fist at the white haired weirdo.   
" Oh course I'm not having fun with your horrid games. Tell us where Yugi is, I don't have time to mess with deceitful creatures like you!" She yelled.  
"Ohhh! The girl has spunk!" Pegasus cooed, then his Millennium eye flashed and a new shadow appeared. It took shape and Jei stood with Tristian, who he had in a harsh headlock. He kicked the boy in the shins then strode over to his brother.  
Maximillion's eye flashed once more, and another 'descendant' of the Shadow Realm started to appear in Pegasus' arms. He pushed the form into the group, and yelled, " You want the boy so much, then take him!"   
Yugi landed on Mai, who slowly helped him stand. Upon seeing their friend, Tristian looked relieved, Tea looked as if she was going to cry happy tears, and Seto looked almost impassive. Jei then strode over to Yugi and Mai and swung a sharp object that hit little Yugi squarely in the back of the head, rendering him unconscious and stained in Mai's arms.  
" How could you do that?!" Mai yelled, her voice trembling but her eyes were full of angry emotions.   
Pegasus clapped his hands, and slowly turnt to his brother and nodded. They both strode to the adjacent exit, and walked down a hall. As their silhouette faded, Pegasus's voice was heard calling out, " You're free to go. I tire of you pest. " He paused, then said, " Let's see if your little friend can cope with the stress."  
The last thing the group heard was Pegasus' maniacal laugh.  
  
  
Seto walked to Mai and asked, " Can you carry him out?" He then looked at Tristian, " Pick up that stupid dog while I see if I can manage Bakura. It's time to get out of here and find the boat Mr. Muto booked for us to get off of this island on."  
For a moment no one moved, and Seto sighed in annoyance. " Get Moving!" He yelled, and Mokuba started to whimper. Seto wasted no time in looking at Tea, sighing in anger, then asking her to calm and to make sure Mokuba got okay. She nodded, and all of them did their assigned task in silence.   
As Mai was picking up Yugi, she blinked. Blinked once more, then blinked again. She then slowly reached out and grabbed the Millennium Puzzle with her hand. It was lightly smeared with a stain and she knew that when Yugi woke up, he wasn't going to be happy.  
  
Krylancelo Note: Review if you want to see some more. I like writing this story, but it won't come out without some guidance from fellow readers. I hope you all get what Yugi was hit with, and do you want the others to know some of Yugi's family past, or should it eat him up inside? Just questions to think on, eh?   
Yugi is still my favorite and Seto is pretty cool! Ja ne! ( See you later!) 


	5. Memorforic debate!

It had been two hours since the group of duelist and friends had left the island. They were on a S-14 liner that's captain was a friend of Mr. Muto, and had owed him a favor. He hadn't thought that it would be This big of one, but who was complaining, it got them all away from the island.  
Currently on deck was Joey who was talking to Tea and Tristian. She had started making a fuss that they she couldn't find Yugi anywhere on the ship. " I'm worried about him, guys. Do you think he's okay?" She asked, and her blue eyes were widened with worry.  
Tristian observed her carefully and tried to comfort her with words, " I'm sure he's fine, Tea. He will be okay." He paused and noticed that she wasn't convinced. Sighing in a small defeat he relented and said, " Let's go and look for him. Come on Joey, let's go find our friend."  
" Sure Tristian." Joey said, then he turnt back to look at Mai who was emerging from a ladder that had lead down to the lower areas. " Hey Mai! Y'a seen Yuge anywhere, we were about to go look for him." He pointed his thumb at Tea, " She's getting really worried here. ( He mumbled under his breath.) Why I don't know. Yugi's proven he can take care of himself."  
Tea heard and got right in his face, a little angry about the comment. " What did you say, Wheeler! Do you think that I'm just worrying for NOTHING! Yugi's had a hard time these past 5 days when he was kidnapped by that, that psycho! He needs support and friendship, and I think he wasn't happy when we got on this boat. After we all found our rooms he just wondered off in a daze and no one has seen him since. His family has a bad history when things get bad and I don't want him following his mom's example. Let's just find him and make sure he's okay!" Tea yelled. Her eyes widened in shock when she digested what she had just said, and she was off in a flash, running out onto the other areas of the ship in desperation. She didn't want her search for Yugi to be in vain, she thought. She didn't want him to die!  
Over back with the others who were still in the same place.   
Joey had his mouth open a bit as if he were to say something, but then he closed it. Tristan was still looking at the spot where Tea had stood just moments ago, and Mai was wondering what was eating the little girl from the inside out.  
Joey looked at Tristian who was now recovered from his paralysis. " Well man, if she's right then ... then I think we'd better find Yugi. He did look a little shaken earlier."  
" Joey are you blind!? Yugi looked like he was ready to crumple if a strong wind blew. I think Tea has the right idea, we should all be there for our pal. Let's go check with the others and get them to search so we can cover more ground."  
" You mean the rocky ground that I can barely walk on?"  
  
A secluded corner of the ship:  
Yugi stood with his hands on the railing. The surf was spraying into his face and on his clothes. He didn't notice them, nor did he feel his surroundings. The air for him wasn't warm and sweet smelling, for little Yugi had always loved the sea at this time of year. No, for him, it was nothing. Nothing he could feel, nothing he could taste, and all that was around him was nothing that could stop his tears. All he knew were memories.  
  
Memory:  
" Yugi, Yugi. Blow out your candles. It's my anniversary with your father, and oh, what a sweet day it is. Tell me, Yugi. Do you know how much your father and me love you?" Asked a woman with black and red hair. It was cascading down her shoulders and back and barely stopped at her knees.   
" Yes Mama, I know. More than the spirit of the ocean itself." A younger version of Yugi replied.  
The woman named Mayle smiled happily, and swept Yugi up in a hug. " Yes that's true Yugi. I love you more than I could ever love the ocean, and that is my second greatest joy in the world."  
Yugi pulled his head up from her shoulder and looked at her with imploring eyes.  
" Yes Yugi. You don't have to look at me like that, I'll tell you. My greatest joy is your father and you. You two are the ones who share such strong places in my heart. God as well. Hey Yugi, do you want me to tell you how I got your father to believe in God once more." She smiled when her son nodded his head, and the memory faded from his mind.  
  
Ship:  
" Yugi! There you are!" Said a young woman's voice. Yugi gasped and turnt around to see Tea standing in the doorway.  
" Yugi! I've been looking for you. Why aren't you with the others?" She asked.  
She looked at Yugi quizzically when he didn't answer back. She then crossed in to what she called unthreaded waters.  
" Yugi. Um.. Is it because. Well were you." She sighed and almost lost her nerve but her bond with her friend pushed her lips to cooperate.  
" Is all this seclusion because of your father? Is it all because he's still alive?" She said, almost yelling the last few words.  
Yugi looked at her with mixed feelings, then nodded. " I can't believe this. Wouldn't it have been better if you, if what you had said earlier had been true, Tea?" He slowly asked. His eyes looked almost hollow as he asked his question.  
Tea looked at Yugi with dread, and said, " But he is alive Yugi. What I said before wasn't true. I, I was just happy that he was out of your life then. Y'know. I've know you for years, and when your father was around you were always scared. Not for yourself, but for others. For your friends, for your grampa, you'd always go to someone else's house when we had a project to do. You never let us see you, only at school. But everything about you changed two years ago, Yugi. Your father left and you became more upbeat, you gained your own personaliy and it made me happy to see you smile. Don't lose your smile Yugi, it makes you you. " She smiled down at her friend after she had said that, and he looked up at her with a smile of his own.  
" Thanks Tea. You knew that he was my father, t-thanks for not telling the others. I don't think I could make them understand."  
" No problem Yugi. You can tell me anything if you need to get it off your chest!" she said, and Yugi nodded his thanks.  
  
Yugi thought of a lot of things at that moment. Memories, duels, his spirit, and his family. He smiled at his long time friend, and saw a small shadow a few feet away. He was perplexed on who it could be. Who?  
  
Krylancelo note: Yeah! I didn't write that the way I wanted to but it works. The next will probaly be better. Review if anyone wants to read some more, and if any of you are into Rayearth, then I have a story about that too.  
Thanks for reading, I need to stick a Kaiba fic up one day, any ideas for when he was a cute kid. Ja ne (Bye!) 


	6. Sparkling waters!

" Yugi? What's the matter?" Asked Tea, as she turnt her head to face the area her friend was looking at.  
Yugi stared at the shadow, his eyes were glued on it in fear. " Who's there?" He whispered, his eyes searching the darkness in front of him.   
" Yugi! I found you! I-" Yelled Mokuba as he jumped up and down happily. He stopped when he noticed Tea. He pointed at her in disbelief.  
" You were the one who was so worried, and you didn't even tell everyone that he was here! " He yelled.  
Tea's eyes widened in shock and surprise. Her left hand went up to her chest, and balled in a fist. " Why should I-?"  
" Why should you!" Mokuba yelled in disgust! " You should because you got everyone else all worried, especially when you said something about Yugi's mother!"  
Now it was Yugi's turn for his eyes to widen in shock and disbelief. His eyes turnt to look at Tea and a bit of the trust had left them.  
Mokuba was still saying, " Even Seto seemed to be unhappy, and it's all because of you. All of us went searching for Yugi, scared that he might be sad and alone! Why didn't you tell us that he was okay, we've been searching for three hours, Tea! How long has it been since you found him?" He said, his eyes narrowing.  
For a moment Tea was still numb, and didn't respond. Her blue eye's caught Yugi's and she couldn't understand the weird feeling she got when she looked into them.  
She slowly gained her wits to speak to the young boy who was still standing there, with a angry expression across his brow.  
" I've been talking..." She stopped and glanced at her pink and yellow watch. 4:30, she thought. She then looked back into Mokuba's eyes, " I've been talking with him for over an hour." She whispered.  
  
Another boat, going at high speed:  
  
" Are you angry with me, brother?" Pegasus asked as he draped a long arm over his sibling's shoulders.  
Jei's expression darkened at what seemed to be the contact, but was actually attributed to the annoying choice of words.   
" Never. Brother." He said harshly throught clenched teeth.  
Pegasus smiled turnt smug. A grin that couldn't be darkened. " That's nice to hear." He paused for a moment. His smile never leaving his face, " Don't be so glum. I'll get your boy back!" He said.  
Jei's eye went to the ground, " And if.... if I don't want him back." Jei stammered, not quite sure of what he was saying.  
" Then we make it a point to throw him overboard!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The ship: Kaiba's prospect  
  
" Tell me again, mutt. Where did you last see him?" Asked Kaiba, his teeth grinding together to stop a biting remark from escaping.  
" I already told ya! Your little brother was hanging off a railing, I tried to get at him but he fell. Bakura caught him and then I.... I forgot."  
" You freaking' little mutt. You imbecile. Tell me where that jerk, Bakura took my brother!"  
" Woah. Calm down Kaiba. We'll find him!" Joey said, putting his hands up in his own defense. He then mumbled something afterward that made Kaiba very angry. " Maybe, after we find Yugi."  
Kaiba's temper snapped and he pushed the insect against a nearby wall.  
" Do you think I won't get angry..." He started, blinking, " When my little brother gets his welfare pushed aside over a petty thing as-"  
Two very reassuring words then came to his ears, " Big Brother!" he felt a strong, yet small force collide with his back and waist.  
He smiled, but his eyes were still glaring at poor Joey. You go lucky, he thought. Then his hands released the other's fabric and Joey crashed ungracefully to the ground.  
" Hey big brother, guess what I found Yugi. But you won't believe who found him first and wouldn't tell us."  
" The annoying friendship girl." He said, in a monotone voice.  
Mokuba just smiled and was amazed at his bro's insight.  
  
  
Krylancelo note: Short and sweet. Next one might be all about the brothers of white hair and one eyes. Give suggestions and reviews, otherwise.   
Anyway, I like comments. 


	7. Exchanging glances, sparing pains

" Hey Yuge. You okay? Miss worried over there made us concerned too." Said Joey as he pointed a thumb behind his back at Tea. " You think she would lighten up and give you some time alone, huh?" He asked. Joey then walked over to the silent boy and grasped his shoulders at arms length, " What's the matter, Yugi? You haven't even been talking to, to anyone lately. If you have a problem with something, you should tell us."  
" Yeah!" Tristian said, walking over, " Just leave it to Tristian, I can make everything better!" He said, trying to cheer his friend up.  
" Cheer him up?" Joey asked, not really believing Tristian could do it.  
" Yeah. Do you have a problem with that, man? Yugi's my bud too!"   
" I know that!" Joey yelled, waving his arms up and down in exasperation. Secretly, him and Tristian both looked out of the corner of their eyes to see if the smaller boy's expression had changed. It had not, but that didn't deter them.  
" So Yugi." Joey started trying at it again, " Ummm. What's the deal with your Mother?" He raised up his left hand and scratched behind his head. " Did she do something, or what? Tea seemed to make some sort of connection, y'know?" He said, then he looked at his friend and waited nervously for a response.  
For a few long, long minutes, Yugi Muto didn't say a word. His right hand slowly clenched and unclenched, and his mind raced throught a million things he could say. Most of them lies.  
He then raised his head up and the breeze blew his blonde, black, and red locks. He looked into Joey's eyes and Joey stumbled a step back when he saw the seriousness that lied within them.   
" My Mother.... She died by choice, a little less than two years ago." He said softly, his lip trembling and his eyes blinking rapidly to stop an onslaught of tears.  
" WHAT?!" Joey and Tristian screamed in unison.  
  
Dock: 40 kilometers from Domino City  
  
" Can we really get them to come?" Pegasus asked, his voice quiet in the night air.  
" Yeah. Former members of Schwart will be here shorly." Jei said, his voice hollow as he walked down the dock to the main street. Maximillion followed a little ways behind, and ahead he saw three figures in the fog that blanketed the area.  
" Here they are." Jei said, as he stepped up and looked blandly into Crawford's eyes.   
" What were we called here for, Berserker?" Crawford asked, his voice as grey as lead. Another figure then stepped beside their leader and 'spoke', actually, it was in everyone's minds. "He has a proposition for us, Brad." The red head German 'said', then lazily crossed his ankles and leaned back against a nearby wooded pole. " An interesting proposition." He sneered, looking straight into Farfello's one eye.  
" What is it?" Crawford asked, his patience leaving but his curiosity impatiently growing.  
" Return to me what was given up for sanity, and you will have my Suppresser." Jei said, and he walked over to them and gave his old teammates pictures and info on his only son. Yugi Muto, Suppresser of spirits and material power.  
(Note) I'll write a semi-related fic concerning the Suppresser issue. Let's just say for now that it is a power that the member's of Schwarts would love to get their hands on. Think of it as something that 'can' be as powerful as Nagi when he isn't happy. (End)  
  
" It's a deal, berserk." Crawford said, looking seriously at the albino man.  
" Good I can now have my son as he should be." Farfello said, his voice as hard as a blade.  
  
Dock at the base of the city:  
" WOW! We're finally off that stinkin' boat!" Joey yelled while stretching his arms. Mr. Muto heard, and started yelling at the boy about how ungrateful he was. After about ten minutes of watching their tantalizing display the group sweatdropped and Yugi decided to calm his grampa down.   
He walked over to the two and stood bravely in between them, " Grampa Joey was just tired of sea life. He didn't mean anything by it. And Joey, " He said turning to face him, " Take a breather, okay. You hurt my Grampa's pride, Mr. Musato is his best friend who he hasn't seen in years. You spoiled Grampa's happiness about seeing what his childhood friend had obtained in life. So calm down, k?"  
" Um, okay Yugi." Joey said and smiled kindly at his friend, " So let's get going!" He said, and everyone smiled and went on their ways home.  
  
  
Krylancelo: + _ + Hi!  
Hope you liked it and I'll try and get a few more things moving. Working on mult-fics isn't the easiest. Well, the Schwart thing is fun to do, so I keep it. I'll try and have Yami appear in later chapters or stories. Please review, y'know. If I get enough, I'll make a FFX story out of happiness, gratitude, something! Hope you like this chapter Princess Ikumi-chan, I'll dedicate it to you cause you encourage my fics the most, (of my friends) Ja ne minna-san! Review, review, review. Also I'm working on chapter eight of Summoned. Sayonara! 


	8. Opening the door!

" Yugi. How is everything going? Are you happy to be home?" Asked Yami with a bit of uncertainty. Yugi smiled at the spirit in the mirror and nodded his head, " Yeah Yami. Things have gotten better since I came back. I know this might be a bit difficult for you to grasp but I-I think having a normal life is much better than dueling, even if it is for a good cause."  
" I think I understand. Yugi, your grandfather is getting worried, why don't you go downstairs and calm his nerves." Yami said, a small smile tugging at his lips when Yugi finally noticed his grandfather calling him. The young boy then went down to the kitchen and saw his grandfather.  
" Wow! Breakfast looks great grandpa. What's the occasion?" Asked Yugi, as he slowly sat down to eat.  
" Well grandson. It's been a week since you and your friends have all been safe and sound. I thought since it was Saturday a small celebration might be in order. I've also called your friends, Tea, Joey, Tristian, Bakura, and that young lady, Mai. They are all coming here this afternoon."  
" Wow!" Yugi said in astonishment, " Thank you so much grandpa! Your the best."   
" Oh the fun doesn't end yet! I thought you should be the one to call the Kaiba brothers. you know Yugi, when I was a card I could feel their presence's and feelings. They have both decided that they had done you wrong and would like to make it up to you. So why don't you go ahead and call them."  
" Right now, grandpa?" Yugi asked.  
" Well, right after we eat."  
  
20 minuets later:  
Brrrrrring  
" Kaiba residence, Seto speaking."  
" Ummm. Hey Seto... I-I-"  
" Who is this! Identify yourself."  
" It's Yugi Muto."  
" ............................................."  
" Well, I was wondering if you would like to get together at my house this afternoon around, ummm. 1 o'clock.."  
" For what?"  
" To just hang out and talk... You can invite Mokuba as well. "  
" ..............." " Come on, Seto! It'll be fun!"   
" (Sigh) See you at 1 o'clock."  
  
Phone is back on the wall. " Gee that was tough."  
" Well Seto is a hard wall to break Yugi. Give him some time." Yami said, trying to console his friend.  
" Yeah!"  
  
" Yugi! The door is blinging. Can you get that!" Grandpa yelled, and Yugi went to get it.  
He opened the door and tried to close it immediately but something stopped him.  
He stared into the eyes of 17 year old Nagi, the telekinesis of Schwarts.  
  
Krylancelo note: Hoped you liked this. Give reviews, and thanks for the comments people. See ya later! 


	9. A Duel with power untapped!

" No! Leave me alone!" Yugi yelled, as he again tried to slam the door in the assassin's face. " Nagi-san, leave!"  
" Why should I.." Came the unattached and distant response of the brown haired and dark blue eyed boy.  
" Because..... " Yugi whispered, his hope of the older boy leaving as he could not get the door closed. Yugi then looked directly into Nagi's eyes and the boy drew back into his house slowly, and let the other boy in.  
" Wise decision." Nagi commented as he stiffly strode in. He wore a black, long-sleeved turtleneck shirt, with dark gray jeans. His eyes took in the scene before him with minor distaste. The gameshop was full of items for sale, and none of them interested the boy in the least.   
" Nagi... Why are you?" Yugi started, but he was interrupted by Nagi's left hand raising up and Yugi's shirt collar being grasped. Nagi's face was now only inches from Yugi's and the spiky haired boy knew not to fight back. Against Nagi's advanced powers such motives were pointless.  
" I'm here for you! Farfello is anxious for your company, and Crawford would love to mold you into a good little toy. That annoying German thinks you would be very entertaing, and I...... I think having a old friend around would make life have some meaning."  
  
" What are you doing to my grandson?!!!" Mr. Muto asked when he walked in from the back and saw what was happening. " Get away from Yugi!"  
" Not a chance, old Otousan!" Nagi yelled, his piercing blue eyes looking darkly in the direction of Yugi's grandfather. His eyes then took a msitevious glint to them and his right arm raised up. With a flick of his wrist the old man was flung out a window to the street that connected to a back alley.   
Yugi's eyes widened when he saw this, and he gasped in shock. " N-Nagi! Why did you. How could you?! Let me go!" He yelled, as he started to struggle, " Let me help him!"  
" No! If he dies, he dies. And if he lives, then oh well. He's normal, when Este gets finished with this world all the normal people will be non-existent. So why would you care?"  
" I care because he's my grandpa, and I don't want Este to have control of anything!" Yugi said, then he felt his control over Yami slip and the pharaoh came out, and took over.  
" Let go!!!" A totally angry Yami yelled, almost surprising the captor.  
This time Nagi did let go, and as Yami fell to his feet he felt a wave of energy hit him head on. He only looked up in time to see Nagi's left hand raised and his eyes turn a red color.   
" Ghaah!" He yelled as he blacked out.  
  
4 hours later:  
  
Ding. Dong...  
Knock ..... Knock  
" Hey Yuge! You in there?" Joey yelled as he stood outside the gameshop with Tristian, Tea, Bakura, Mai, an impatient Seto, and Mokuba.  
" Where is he. He's the one who invited me so why is he the one who is being a bad host!" Yelled Seto as he pushed the 'mutt' out of the way and banged on the door with his fist.  
  
A figure then walked up to the group and said, " Hey! Turn the din down a notch. My patrons are getting annoyed."  
" And you are?" Asked Seto as he turnt around for a look at the male. What he saw was this.  
A tan youth with black hair, green eyes, and black shirt and tight pants with a red vest and red/black headband.  
" Oh no!" Joey groaned as he knew instantly who it was.   
" Calm down Joey. Were not here to deal with him." Tristian said as he looked at Duke Devlin. " What do you want anyway?" He asked, determined to help send Devlin on his unmerry way.  
" I just came to tell you Yugi and his gramps aren't here. Don't ask me where Yugi went, but his grandfather is in pretty sad condition."  
" What do you mean by that?" Tea asked, anger firing up in her eyes.  
" Whoa! Calm down Miss Friendship. I didn't mean to upset you. I just meant that he isn't doing so well. Yugi's gramps is now in a level 4 coma."  
" WHAT!" Everyone yelled, shock evident on all their features.  
" But how!" Joey yelled, he then put his fist up in anger. " You-you. You jerk. I know your lying. Or maybe your the one who did it!"  
" Hey!" Duke yelled, his own anger flaring up. " I did no such thing! We might be a bit competitive about the game shop but I would never stoop so low. Yugi is my friend, I wouldn't do that."  
" Oh you wouldn't?" Tea accused, " Not even if it helped you to...to... Well I don't know how it would help you but I can envision you doing it!"  
" Wait a minute, Tea. Why would you even think of blaming this guy for something. We should get all the facts first. Duke, right? Do you know what happened to Yugi and his grandfather." Said Bakrua. He looked at Devlin and waited for a response.  
" No... Not really. The cops who came by after a patoner found Mr. Muto lying in a puddle of glass and blood. Yugi wasn't found. That's all I know." Duke murmured, not liking the stares most of the group was giving him.  
  
  
Krylancelo note: Hope you like and I would really like people to review. Lots of people! Nagi is of Schwarts, from Weiss Kruez. A cool anime that I don't own. I don't own Yugi and co. I'll write more if people like it enough, and I try and give it some more framework later on. Bye bye. Tell me if something doesn't fit right okay. 


	10. Stranger Apperances

Yugi Muto awoke to find himself in a dark room with a small bed. He slowly pushed himself up, as he used the black bed to support his weight.  
" Feeling better now?" Asked a voice that startled Yugi and also the spirit within him.  
" No... Not really, hmm. But, thanks for asking father." Said Yugi as he turnt his head toward the door to get a good look at his father. The man wore a dark black vest over a white shirt. His hands were wrapped in bandages, and Yugi could easily think of what had caused that.   
" Hope Nagi wasn't to rought on you." Jei said as he allowed the boy to walk past the doorframe which he had previously been leaning on.  
" Oh... I'm fine. But, grandfather..."  
" He's in a coma!" Jei said, as he lightly placed his hand on his son's head.  
" A...What? This can't be... Nagi did that much damage."  
" Yeah!!! Blood was everywhere!!" Jei said, all sing songy.  
Yugi lightly grimanced, knowing that his gramps must be hurt really bad for his dad to start singing about it.   
" So... Why am I here?" He asked, uncertianty creeping into his voice.  
" Oh... Just so we can be a family again... If you want that."  
For a moment, Yugi looked shocked. A family...   
" But.. Father. Mom died."  
" I know." Jei replied, his voice for once grave. " You mother Mayie was an exceptional woman. She died from a broken heart, which lead her to her actions.... Yugi, were you there... at her last moments?"  
" Yes!"  
" I don't grieve for her, not like you did. I keep it inside so it get's amplified every time I speak of it. So let's not speak of it again untill I can take it out on my brother." He said, his voice filling with malice.  
" Pegasus is my uncle?" Yugi whispered softly, " I can't believe it."  
" He can't either, he thinks your a pain that should be annialated." Said a voice with an foreign accent.  
" Schuldig.." Jei said, his voice holding a warning for the red head to tone it down.  
" I'm not here to bother anybody, I'm just here to talk."  
" Who?" Yugi asked, a bit confused.  
  
My name is Schuldig, boy, and I can read your mind. The red head said in a mind link.  
" Your a telepath?!" Yugi yelled, as he stared wide eyed at the man.  
" Yeah. Oh yes, Farfie. Crawford wants to see the boy. When you get around to it, tell me. I think it would be a riot to watch." Schuldig said as he walked away. A laugh was heard as he headed around a corner.  
Jei smiled and his amber eye held a glint in it.  
" Dad?" Yugi questioned, but Jei put a hand in front of his mouth to shut him up.  
" San, ni, ichi...... now!" A harsh yell was heard from the area the red head had entered.   
Jei started laughing, and Yugi was just perplexed. The German walked back in with his hair full of a dark, blue goo and some of his hair seemed to be missing. " Freakin' irishman! How dare you booby-trap my room! The guck I can understand, but the knives. It cut my hair!"  
" I guess dad got you!" Yugi said while he giggled.  
  
" Farfello! Didn't I tell you that I wanted to see that boy!" Crawford yelled in anger as he stormed into the room and grasped Yugi by his collar. He then proceded to drag him into his own room and he shut the door in Jei's face.  
"Ohhhh! Farfie is being parental. What a softie."   
" Shut up German before I cut off all your hair."  
  
In Crawford's room:  
  
" So your Farfello's son. He never told us about you untill he needed something. Untill he felt the need to track that something down so that it can be used for a project. Isn't he a useful father?" Crawford said, snidley.  
": I guess." Yugi said on guard. " I'm the thing that had to be tracked. Right?"  
" Yes. Do you still think being alive is such a wonderful thing now, Yugi?"  
" Yeah! I told you a long time ago that I do want to live. Even if my life becomed hard, even if Este gets control! I won't back down from what I told you before, I never will!"   
" Then that's your fate. If you believe in that."  
" Even if I don't, I know someone who does."  
  
  
And far, far off in another city Grampa awoke in the dead of night. Shivering and shaking, and worring about his grandson who he knew.  
  
Note: Do you want more? Should the next chapter be about the gang of 'friends'? Bye! 


	11. Questions by Result!

" Let's visit Yugi's grampa in the hospital." Said Bakura as he and the others, Mai, Tea, Tristian, Joey, Mokuba, and Seto walked angrily away from Duke.  
" Yeah, yeah. " Joey said, still fumming about Duke being the only one with any information. He still didn't trust that guy.   
" Calm down Joey, let's just go and see if we can cheer the old guy up. Having Yugi go missing for the last week can't be good news for a guy with a bad heart." Siad Tristian.  
" Well. Yeah, but... I just don't trust Duke."  
" We know Joseph. We know." Mai said as she sighed and put her left hand to her head. That idiot is becoming a real pain, she thought.  
" Anyway, it would be nice to have some real information on what happened a week ago. Like who took Yugi, and why would they?" Said Seto as he clenched his right hand tightly into a fist.   
Mokuba noticed, but a first said nothing. I wonder what big brother is thinking, he thought. Then he noticed Bakura was fingering his Millenium Ring, then he quickly pulled his hand away like it had burnt him. I'll have to tell Seto about that later, he thought. He then looked at his brother and sighed, Seto still looked agitated. " What's wrong big brother?" He whispered.  
Seto blinked his eyes, a bit surprised that Mokuba would even ask. He turnt and kneeled down to the little kids height, and told the others to go without them. When they'd left, he lightly smiled at Mokuba.  
" Just have had some things on my mind."  
" ...Like .. what?" Mokuba asked, still a little hesitant.  
" Our new friend has been missing for a week and his grandfather was found in a coma state. That doesn't give me a good feeling."  
Mokuba nodded, but still wanted more. " What made you friends with him in the first place?"  
" Oh that. He saved our souls eariler. When all he had to do was save his grandfather's he saved ours as well. I have a respect for him now that I didn't have much of before. I owe it to him to try and help him out of this mess."  
" Thanks for telling me Seto." Mokuba said smiling.  
" Sure."  
  
An hour later:  
Everyone had gathered at the hospital, but had had to wait for twenty minutes while the police had questioned Mr. Muto. Joey was really impatient and went to the first cop that came out and asked, " So what do you think? Who did this?"  
The cop, a woman glared at the kid, and tried to move out of his way.  
" Hold it lady!" Tristian said, standing in her way. " We're friends of Yugi, the grandson of the guy you just talked to. Do you know what happened, what our your guys going to do about it?"  
The woman looked as if she was about to ignore tham again but sighed and responded. Her voice was cold and alof, she didn't care much for the case.   
" We think the old man's lying."  
" What!!!!" Mai said, knocking the two guys out of the way to talk to the woman. " Why would you think he's lying!" Mai yelled, as Joey and Tristian rubbed the backs of their heads where she had pushed them.   
" Because .. People... Don't ... Have .... Powers..." She said, accenting every word.   
" Powers?" Bakura asked, and his ring flashed. His Yami came out and grasped the woman's blue collar. " What kind of powers?" He asked harsly.  
The woman and everyone else looked shocked and she tried to pull away. " I won't tell you anything kid untill you let Me Go!"   
" Alright wench!" He said and let her go. " Now tell me, what kind of powers." 


	12. Play along?

" Given the circumstance, I think it is in your best interest to play along. Now, don't you?" asked Crawford as he looked into Yugi's frightened eyes.  
" Play along?" The spiky youth asked. His voice hesitant as he looked back into hazel eyes reflected behind small rimmed glasses.  
" Yes, Mr. Muto. Play along. Pretend to hold true to the group. But don't pretend about friendship and trust. Consequences will come back to burn your sight. I'd be best for us all if on the outside of your walls, of these walls, you acted in the manner of Farfarello's son and the student of Hasigawa High. (Crawford makes Nagi attend there.) Things would progress so much easier if you lived like you have your allies in Schwartz. And Esett."  
  
Yugi looked down as he remembered what he had talked to Crawford about.   
Could I learn to live and be a part of this team because of my father, Yugi thought.  
Yami seemed bent out of shape and thought, YOU CAN'T!  
" Can't what? Learn to live in an environment full of heartless assassins! Learn to go to a whole new school! Learn to have a father again!" Yugi yelled to Yami, as he almost cried and choked on a sob. " Learn to accept never seeing my friends again." He whispered quietly.  
" Yugi." Yami whispered quietly as he slowly came out of the puzzle. He appeared in front of the shaken boy and quietly told him that everything would be okay. " I'll make this better, somehow." He whispered, as Yugi drifted off into a nightmarish sleep.   
" Yugi." Yami whispered, " I'll make up for you pain."  
  
A week later:  
" Hey Nagi! You coming to the movies with Kai and I." Said a young boy, age 17 with black, long hair and brown eyes.   
" I told you before Kato. Those trivial things don't interest me." Replied Nagi, his exterior presence an icy prison.   
Kato shrugged his shoulders and said good-bye. He slowly walked away with his friend.  
" Why didn't you go?" Yugi asked as he walked up behind Nagi.   
The young 16 year old, dark brown hair and midnight blued Nagi, slowly turnt around and addressed his fellow classmate. " It never interest me. Does it you?" He asked, his voice still quite monotone.  
Yugi looked at the retreating backs of Kai and Kato and slowly shook his head.   
"I guess not, but we are kids Nagi. Can't we do things like the others?" Yugi asked, his large, violet eyes showing all of his emotions to the older boy.  
" We shouldn't mettle in their lives. It's only an illusion anyway."  
" Life ISN'T an illusion Nagi! You know that!"  
" Ahh. But life isn't a game either."  
That quieted Yugi down for a few minutes. The two boys in their school uniforms, light gray with a white trimmed collar, started to walk away from the high school and start on their way 'home',  
  
A little ways later Yugi asked, " An I a prisoner Nagi?"  
The other stopped for a second, and looked at the boy with mild surprise. " Yes, does it bother you?"  
Yugi had continued walking and Nagi started back up. His pace easily matching Yugi's in no time at all.   
Yugi pretended that he had not heard Nagi, " What am I imprisoned in, and of what?"  
" So curious, hmmm. Your in the care of Crawford and Farfarello. They are your most pressing captors, and of what.... That would be, of circumstance and from a bit of greed."  
" Greed?"  
" I'm greedy for a companion." Nagi casually replied, but his eyes watched Yugi's as the violet orbs blinked in surprise.  
" I-Is that so?"  
" Yes." And the two continued on their way.  
  
  
Krylancelo note: I don't own the two shows Yu-Gi-Oh, and Weiss Kruez. Their respective owners own them.  
I hope you like the 12th chapter in A Duelist's Knife. Please give me your comments, I would really like to see what you think about my story. Hope you all have a wonderful day. Oh yeah, Farfie and Schu say Hi ^_^! 


	13. A flash as sharp as a dagger!

Yami Bakura gave the woman a harsh glance before he made sure her feet were touching the ground. " Now tell us... What in all of the millenium items were you talking about?" He asked.  
The woman cop, age 28, looked a bit shook up, and her nicely done brown hair in a bun was falling out of place. She lightly ran her left hand through the mess and perceded to stare icily at the group.  
  
" Do you really want to know?" She asked, her tone showed just how thin her patience was.   
Yami Bakura countered with a, " Do you want my hands around you throat?"   
(Sigh)" Alright.... The old man in there." Her eyes of dark black narrowed as her gaze swept to look at Mr. Muto's door. " Was ranting about some kid, who had the ability to flick his wrist and send Mr. Muto flying into the window. The boy was said to be a good 15 feet away. The old one also said the boy's eyes changed to red. he probaly just thought he saw that, it was probaly just blood falling into Mr. Muto's line of vision."  
  
Tristian, Joey, Tea, Mai, Seto, Mokuba, and Bakura were all shocked to her this.   
" You sure?" Joey asked his eyes looking straight into her own.   
" Positive. Told you it was odd, old man belongs in a mental health facility." She said of-handly.  
" No he doesn't!!" Tea yelled, " Mr. Muto is Yugi's grandpa, and he would never lie. Especially when he knows Yugi is in danger!"   
" Yeah." Joined Mokuba, " Everytime I've met the man I could see that he cared for Yugi and that he wasn't going to make up stuff about things that were important. He cares for Yugi just as much as Seto cares for me."  
The woman shook her head in disbelief. " Oh come off it. Looking at the charts that are of the Muto family, it seems insanity runs pretty high. Just look at Mr. Muto's son in law, that mad man!"  
  
" What do you mean by mad man, how can you talk of Yugi's father like that. Have you even met him?" Mai asked.  
" No and why should I. It's been rumored that he's the reason for his wife's death, and Farfarello is a convicted killer and a totally twisted person. Who would want to meet him?!"   
" You have to be lying! When I met Yugi's dad 3 years ago, he was a very kind and gentle person. Sure he had like 50 scars, but he didn't seem to have any bad qualities on him. Yugi's family is not insane, and if Mr. Muto says that some kid had some weird powers then I believe him. Whatever it takes, we're going to find Yugi!" Tea said, her eyes shining as she said her little speech.  
" Yes, that's right!" The normal Bakura said, his face breaking into a smile.  
" Hmm. Do what you want, I'm out of here." The woman said, the walked of to find a place to clean herself off.  
  
Seto looked down at his brother, and then at Tea who seemed ready to take on the world.   
'Both are really supporting Yugi, while all I'm doing is standing here. I do owe him one, so I think I'm going to make my mark and help figure this out.'  
" I think we should stop in on Mr. Muto before his visitation hours are over." He said, his eyes locked on the door with the man's name on it.  
  
The others readily agreed, and everyone filed in. The room was a regular hospital situation, and it reminded Joey of when Serinity had her eye surgery. It had only happened a little while ago, and he remembered how happy Yugi was to meet his sister.  
  
Flashback:  
" Hey Joey! I'm so happy your here." Serinity said, as she smiled at the place her brother's voice was comming from.   
" Yeah! I came, and so did my best bud. Serinity I'd like to introduce you to Yugi Muto. He's the real one who got the money for your operation, not Tristian!" Joey said, as he walked over to his sis's bedside.  
" I know, Tristian told me a little while ago. He seemed really embarshed, at least, that's what the nurse said."  
" He probally was. Tristian isn't really one who wants to confess he's been joking around." Yugi said while he stood in the doorway.  
" More like lying." Joey murmured.  
  
Flashends:  
  
" Yugi was in a place that was happy back then. I know we have to find and help him. My little sister would want that too." He whispered.  
  
Krylancelo note: It is something that came up. Review if you have some comments, yeah. Oh yeah, a disclamer: Me not own Yugioh nor do I own didly squat of Weiss Kruez. See ya, ja ne! 


	14. Feelings aren't bad!

" I really feel almost sorry for you...Then I remember who your related to!" The red haired German said as he pointed a knife at the small boy who had just walked in. Yugi sighed tiredly, as he had been forced to follow Crawford that afternoon to one after another meeting about how he was doing so poorly in his prep school. Yugi knew that Hisagawa High just wasn't his thing, and he sorely was tempted to try and run away to get back to what his life used to be like.  
" Running off won't help. You know the only way ol' Farfie is going to let you leave this stinking rat hole is if you beat him at that weird game. What's it called, ah... Agnorak. Something invented by an ancient Egyptian phao...king. Well whatever there called, I thing it's something... weird. Even for a brat like you.." Schuldig said as he stood from his black chair and slowly walked over to Yugi. Branishing his blade by the boy's ear.   
" Do you think it would hurt... I mean, come on, after all that training by Farfe I'd think the pain would just fade into the background of you subconscious by now." He said, as he quickly started testing it, quite literally on the young man's face.  
Yugi emitted a sharp gasp as a line of red covered his vision and the left side of his face felt like it had no purpose anymore.   
" You know kid, you could make everything stop. Just like your mother, she thought of all this too, y'know. The same kind of thoughts coursed through her head. "I can't take this. I have no one left now." Isn't that the general course that is running through that head, I think it is.... "  
  
In the room that the two were currently 'abiding' in, a door to their left opened. The white walls, and the almost all white and silver appliances were a shocking contrast to the name of leader of the group who stood with his small glasses reflecting in the light. Brad Crawford, the leader of the assassin team, Schwartz, darkness, stood there with his arms crossed over his chest in a gesture of annoyance. He didn't seem the one to show his emotions well, but he was a sharp dresser.   
" Schuldig, leave him alone. For the time being, let him live with as little pain as possible. Yugi!" He said, his eyes dropping down to look at the extremely pale boy," if you want your freedom, then you have to be alone. And to truly be alone everyone around you must die. Even the ones you love. So choose your choice wisely, Farfarello is willing to play his game again. Win, and he will assure you a life where you will be truly alone. Now go and decide the fate of yourself and of those you hold precious in your heart."  
" C-crawford-san..... I get it, I don't have much choice."  
4 hours later in a small room there stood a Maximillion Pegasus with his younger brother. All of a sudden, Farfarello spoke solemnly " Open the gate, Max... Our duel of knife's will begin soon. My son and I will duel with the two ancient relics of the kings of Egypt and the fate of my son's destiny will be decided by how he plays. Winning or loosing does matter, but if he dies short of a victory, then his soul will be forever lost in the realm of shadows." 


End file.
